monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey Bominable/merchandise
Abbey Bominable was trademarked on November 2, 2010 and her first doll came out in Mid July, 2011. A character that has quickly grown in popularity, Abbey has gotten a lot more merchandise on her name. Dolls School's Out School's Out - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|"School's Out" Abbey Bominable doll Profile art - Abbey Bominable.jpg|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable art Abbey7.png|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable 2D screenshot *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' Mid July, 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7988 :Abbey wears a dress with pink, purple, black and light blue patterns, meant to look like ice reflecting through light, tied around with a string that connects to a black purse at her side, and sparkly stockings that fade from bright pink to blue. The dress has white fur trimmings across the top, with a similiar design along the arm, and legwarmers over platform high hiking boots. Her hair is pulled back by a furry headband, and she accessorizes with mismatched earrings shaped like a purple snowflake and a blue icicle, complete with her signature ice crystal necklace. The doll comes with a Shiver figurine, a real-life sized blue brush, a blue doll stand and a diary. :Abbey Bominable's stockphoto only properly depicts the first months of the doll's release. Current shipments of the doll come with legwarmers that are too tight to fit over most of the shoes. School Clubs School Clubs - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Abbey Bominable outfit Profile art - SC Abbey Bominable.jpg|''School Clubs'' Abbey Bominable art *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' Mid August, 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2554 :Abbey wears a white turtleneck sweater, a sleeveless blue fur vest, and black compression pants with purple striped padding on both sides and blue along the edges. Her shoes are blue and purple hiking boots with black soles. Her accessories include her ice crystal with a different necklace design, blue icicle spear earrings and blue ski goggles. The outfit comes with a pink, purple and blue snowboard and a club description. Skull Shores Skull Shores - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Abbey Bominable doll 574790929.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Abbey Bominable art AbbeyBominableSkullShores.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Abbey Bominable 3D screenshot Abbey in her Skull Shores outfit in 2D.PNG|Skull Shores Abbey Bominable 2D screenshot *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' Late October, 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9180 *'Model number:' W9184 :Abbey wears a black, shoulderless one-piece swimsuit with pink, white and blue snowflakes. Around her waist rests a blue, snowflake-patterned transparent wrap with a built-in fur belt. Her shoes are purple sandals with icicles for heels. Her accessories comprise a transparent purple sunhat, a blue ice crystal in the form of a droplet, icicle earrings with blue beads in an ice-cube shape on the end, and a magenta bracelet with a skullette key charm. Her hair is straight and put into a tight ponytail. The doll comes with an ice cup filled with pink shaved ice, a map of Skull Shores, a real-life sized blue brush and a blue doll stand. Abbey first wore it in Unlife to Life, just without the shoes, waist wrap, and sunhat. Maul Session Maul Session - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|'Maul Session' Abbey Bominable outfit Abbey Bominable PNG 1.png|'Maul Session' Abbey Bominable art *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' Late April, 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3662 :Abbey wears a ice blue jumper with a cracked ice design along with a layered purple skirt with cracked ice and snowflake designs. She also comes with a black fluffy vest, purple ice skates with a blue heel and black laces and a black belt with ice diamonds attached. Her sole accessory is a blue bag with an hexagonal ice design. Dead Tired Dead Tired - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Abbey Bominable doll Abb tired.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Abbey Bominable 2D screenshot *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' Mid June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4514 *'Model number:' X6917 :Abbey wears an ice blue sleeveless nightgown with a snowflake pattern, with black fringe along the shoulders, and a bow tied in the front with white pom-poms hanging on the ends. Her slippers are ice blue which incorporate a yeti's face design on them. She has a white fur face-mask. Some of her hair is tied back. The doll comes with a tub of "I scream" (ice cream) with a screaming face. This doll does not include a brush or stand. I Heart Fashion I Heart Fashion - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''I Heart Fashion'' Abbey Bominable doll and outfits 0 7c37e 2b660040 L.jpg|''I Heart Fashion'' Abbey Bominable artwork *'Line:' I Heart Fashion *'Release:' Late June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4490 *'Model number:' X4492 :Abbey comes with a total of two dresses, one shirt, one pair of pants, 2 pairs of shoes, and a handful of accessories that include a bright blue iCoffin, a purple translucent purse, a necklace and several bracelets and earrings. Her first dress is a bright pink turtleneck jumper with visible black stitching down the front. Her second dress is a sleeveless blue dress with a large white fur belt around the midsection and a second, black translucent mesh layer around the skirt section. Her shirt only has one long sleeve, and is decorated with a purple pattern similar to her 'Basic' dress, and her pants have matching colors, except decorated with pink and purple snowflakes. For shoes, she has a gold recolor of Clawdeen's 'School Clubs' shoes, black and purple, closed toe wedge heels with black legwarmers reused from Draculaura's 'School Clubs', and reused and recolored light blue boots from Ghoulia's 'School Clubs'. She wears her hair tied up at the top with the rest left loose. She has dark purple lipstick. Skultimate Roller Maze Skultimate Roller Maze - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''Skultimate Roller Maze'' Abbey Bominable doll Skultimate Roller Maze - 2-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Skultimate Roller Maze'' Abbey Bominable doll *'Line:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' Early July, 2012; Late December, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None; X3671 *'Model number:' X4513; Y8349 :Abbey was initially only available in a 2-pack with Ghoulia, an exclusive to Kmart. She wears a blue dress with a pink ice-cube design, and a green lined fishnet overshirt. She accessorizes with a translucent blue igloo-like helmet, bubblegum pink ice necklace, pink knee pads, and fur-lined translucent pink roller skates with green and black wheels. Her hair is cut short with green streaks and a pink, purple, and blue underlayer. :This doll was released again in a single-pack, but with transparent pink knee pads and without the tinsel in her hair. Dot Dead Gorgeous Dot Dead Gorgeous - 3-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Abbey Bominable doll *'Line:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release Date:' Early August, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X4482 :Abbey wears a pink and blue faded over the shoulder dress with snowflake polka dots, a pink undershirt and 3 skirt layers that consist of bright pink, and 2 that match the overall design. She has a furry bracelet, matching snowflake earrings, a translucent blue necklace (most likely her ice crystal), and a translucent blue belt that rests just above the waist. Her shoes are translucent as well, with a furry type design, and spiraled heels. She comes with a translucent blue bag that also bares an ice design. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she wears heavy purple eyeshadow as well as bright pink lipstick. Ghouls Rule Ghouls Rule - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''Ghouls Rule'' Abbey Bominable doll *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' Mid August, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' Y0366 :Abbey wears a long-sleeved white shirt with fur bunched up around the wrists, and a translucent blue collar with blue pom-poms on each side, resting on her shoulders. She has a belt of the same design as the collar, and a pink and white layered skirt, that cuts off around the end to create a sort of melting ice design. Her shoes are white wedge heels with blue fur around the ankles. Her hair is tied and knotted around the bangs and pulled to the side, and she wears a furry hat to the side of her head. She includes a mask that's also in an ice design. Scaris: City of Frights Scaris City of Frights - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Abbey Bominable doll scaris_abbey_by_shaibrooklyn-d5yxrc1.png|Scaris: City of Frights Abbey Art *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release:' Late November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0392 *'Model number:' Y0393 :Abbey wears a one-shoulder sheath dress with a pink and purple ice shard design, trimmed with white fur at the bottom. Her accessorise include clear purple ice diamonds earrings with a matching choker, which is a reclour of her Basic ice crystal necklace, and a transparent blue icicle belt. Her shoes are pearl white wedge heels with clustered ice crystals at the front and stacked glaciers for heels. She has a translucent blue ice brick-patterned handbag with black ice crystal straps, three snowflake buckles on each side, and her skullette adorns the front. Her eye shadow is mauve, her lipstick is bubblegum pink, and her hair is styled in a side ponytail. Picture Day Picture Day - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''Picture Day'' Abbey Bominable doll websiodeabbeypictureday.PNG|''Picture Day'' Abbey Bominable 2D screenshot *'Line:' Picture Day *'Release:' Early November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' Y4311 : For her fearbook picture, Abbey wears powder blue tunic with tie dyed purple and pink smudges which are intended to represent the aurora borealis, and shimmery green icicles hanging down from the neckline. She is wearing a black fur and tinsel shrug and white leggings with black, pink, purple, and blue geometric shapes in various sizes. Her boots are translucent grey with thin ice crystals as "fur" trimming, with two skullette buckles and straps on the outer side of each boot. She accessorises with a single pink ice crystal cuff earring, a pink crystal knuckle ring which holds three of her fingers, a black ice crystal belt, and a translucent pink back pack with opaque straps and dangling black skullette keys. She has blue and pink eyeshadow with mauve lipstick, and her hair is cut into bangs. She comes with a baby blue binder with a cracked ice pattern, a life-sized fearbook, a black brush and stand. To Howl For To Howl For - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|'To Howl For' Abbey Bominable outfit AbbeyToHowlFor.PNG|''To Howl For'' Abbey artwork *'Line:' 'To Howl For' *'Release:' Mid December, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0397 *'Model number:' Y0401 :Inspired by the Himalayas, Abbey wears a shoulderless sheath dress with black netting on the neckline, sleeves, and bottom, trimmed with blue. The body of the dress is blue with various ice crystals jutting inwards from the sides. All of her accessories are recoloured and previously used: a translucent blue drawstring handbag from Spectra's 'School's Out' doll, translucent violet heels from Clawdeen's School Clubs fashion pack, and her 'School's Out' ice crystal necklace recoloured pink. Classroom Heath Burns and Abbey Bominable.jpg|''Classroom'' Abbey Bominable doll Profile art Home Ick - Heath and Abbey.png|Heath and Abbey Home Ick artwork *'Line:' Classroom *'Release:' Early to Mid 2013 *'Assortment number:' BBC80 *'Model number:' BBC82 : 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah 13 Wishes Haunt the Casbah - Abbey stockphoto.jpg|''13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah'' Abbey Bominable doll *'Line:' 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah *'Release:' 2013 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' BBR94 : Playsets Bed Playset - Bed Abbey stockphoto1.jpg|Bed playset Playset - Bed Abbey stockphoto2.jpg|Bed playset *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Early November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y2867 *'Model number:' Y0403 Costumes School's Out Abbey Bominable Costume * Abbey Bominable Deluxe.jpg|Abbey Costume (old model) MhPartycityabbeycostumeschoolsutnewmodel.PNG|Abbey's Costume (new model) Line: Deluxe Costumes *'Release:' 2011 *'SKU Number:' N/A "Become the icy exchange student and snowboarding queen in this Abbey Bominable Costume for girls! Deluxe Monster High Abbey Bominable Costume features a black, pink and blue printed dress with attached rope belt and lush white faux fur collar, faux fur arm warmers and leg warmers, and a matching white faux fur headband to go over a long white wig with blue and pink streaks. (Tights sold separately)" Abbey's Costume includes: *Head Band *Long Wig *Dress *Attached Belt *Arm Warmers *Leg Warmers *Button Merchandise Friends Gallery Abbey Bominable Deluxe.jpg|Basic costume 0088302811837 500X500.jpg|Looking Dot Dead Gorgeous! SkultimateAbbeyOperetta.jpg|Rollarmaze rocks! SkultimateAbbeyLagoonaOperetta.jpg|Us ghouls scream for SKRM! GhoulsRuleAbbeyBominable.jpg|Abbey at the San Diego Comic-Con Music Festival - lineup stockphoto.jpg Music Festival - Abbey stockphoto.jpg 270830_10152126551632481_603591268_n.jpg PDAC-4567689201972892092817900000.JPG|Picture Day costume Category:Friends Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:School's Out Category:School Clubs Category:Skull Shores Category:Maul Session Category:Dead Tired Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Picture Day Category:To Howl For Category:Classroom Category:Music Festival Category:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah